A Washington Christmas
by csijagfan01
Summary: This is aet after the events of When in Washington. Just a little christmas fluff
1. Chapter1

A/N : Just something that popped into my head. A little Christmas magic for our 2 favorite people.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harm or Mac. Sorry to say.If I did the outcome would have been different.

Christmas Eve

Vietnam Memorial Wall

Harm pulled his jacket around him a little tighter as he walked up to the wall. He noticed the people standing around. Some all alone others hugging their loved ones. It had been a long time since he had been able to make this trip. But he knew this year he needed to, he needed to talk to his dad.

He traced his fathers name with his thumb as he head done so many times before. Stepping back he let out silent breath.

"Well dad it's been about 15 years since I was here last. I'm sorry about that. A lot has changed in my life over that time. Some good and some bad. Career wise I've done great, made the rank of Captain. Became XO and air-wing Cag on the USS Allegiance." Harm paused before he starred the next part.

"Personal wise I made some major mistakes. I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt more than once. I was so scared of doing what I ended up doing.So I ran from her, I lost time with her that I'll never get back. Due to my own fears."

Once again Harm stoped. He started wiping the tears from his eyes. He glanced to his right when he felt a tiny hand take his. He looked down at his darling 3 year old daughter. She looked up at him.

"Dada why you crying?" Harm reached down and picked her up.

"Well it's been a long time since dada has gotten to talk to his dada, and well sometime dada gets sad."

"Why?"

"I lost my dada a very long time ago. And I miss him." Little Rosie took her little hand and wiped her daddy's tears off his face. Her sweet actions only made him cry hard. He pulled her closer to him, hugging her tight to his chest.

After a few minutes, they both made their way back over to the wall. Harm took his baby's hand, and ran it over his fathers name.

"Angel, this is your grandpa Rabb's name. He was just like dada." She looked at the name. Her little mind trying to understand.

"Fly plane? Like you dada?"

"Yes, he flew planes like me."

"Okay." Rosie started to wiggle. Harm sat her down. It was about that time Mac walked up. She went and stood next to Harm and Rosie.

"Well XO are we ready to go? Or do you want us to go back to the SUV?"

Harm looked over at the wall, than back over at his family. In the past he would have stayed for a while. But now that he has his family was with him tonight, he didn't feel the need to stay. "Give me a few more minutes, I'll meet you both back at the SUV."

"Okay, come on Rosie. " Mac took Rosie's hand and they started to head back. Suddenly Harm reached and grabbed Mac's hand. "Stay with me."

Mac smiled - "Always." Harm wrapped his arm around Mac's waist, he picked up Rosie and carried her as they all three made their way back over to the wall.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Patrica Rose Rabb. She's your granddaughter. You can thank Sarah for her. That's right. If it hadn't been for Sarah, I'd never be a father. She adopted her. And she allowed me to be part of her life even after everything I put her through. She never lost her faith in me."

Now Mac was crying. She laid her head on Harms shoulder. He heard her sniffing. Looking over, he gently wiped her tears. "Sweetheart I'm sorry..."

Placing her fingers on Harms lips. "Shhh Harm, we've already hashed all this out. I love you. I never stoped, I was the one that pushed you away. I was scared too. I was scared I wasn't enough for you."

"And I was scared I would end up hurting you in an unforgivable way." Harm looked back at the wall. "Let's go home."

Mac smiled, they turned and made their way back to the SUV. When they got there. Harm opened the door for Mac. She got in while Harm strapped Rosie into her car seat. After that he went and got in the drivers seat. Before he pulled out he gave his family a glance. His family, it felt good to say that. He pulled out and headed back to their apartment.

Harm and Mac's Apartment

North of Union Station

After getting home, Mac got Rosie ready for bed. Witch was not an easy task. She wanted her Christmas present. Mac explained to her, that she had to sleep so Santa could bring them to her.

She continued to protest this, finally Mac had enough and she called Harm into her room. "Would you please explain to your daughter why she has to go to sleep."

"So now, she's my daughter." Harm said with a smirk.

"When she's being difficult, Yes! I'll be upstairs."

Mac left out, Harm went and sat down on Rosie's bed. "Now why does daddy's baby not want to go to bed?"

"I want present."

"But if you don't go to sleep, Santa want bring your presents"

"Why?"

"Because that's the law."

"Why?"

"Well, Santa can only come when you sleep. He wants to surprise you. And if your awake he can't do that."

Rosie looked at her daddy. Her little mind trying to understand what he told her. "I go sleep and Santa come?"

"Yes Rosebud."

"Will you still be here dada?"

"Yes sweet girl, why do ask."

"I ask Santa for dada for Christmas."

"Why did you do that?"

"Mama said dada go back to big boat. I don't want you too."

Harm pulled his baby into his arms. "I'm not going to back to the big boat. So you can ask Santa for something else if you want to."

Rosie looked at her daddy, "Dada you are my present. I asked Santa for you."

Harm was trying his best not to cry, he understood more than anyone what it's like to ask Santa for his dad. He had done that himself for a long time. Till he gave up and stoped asking. He lost his belief in Santa. And lashed out at his mother when she took him to see Santa.

He told her he didn't want to go, Santa wouldn't being his daddy to him, he told her he hated Christmas. And locked himself in his room.

Now he looked at sweet baby girl. "Baby, you know what. If you could have something else for Christmas. What would it be?"

Rosie thought for a minute. "A new teddy bear."

"Okay than ask Santa for that."

"Okay dada.." Rosie climbed off her daddy and laid down in bed. Harm stood and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her head. He walked out only stoping at the door to give her a glance back.

After leaving Rosie's room, he walked out into the livingroom. He noticed Mac setting out Rosie's presents. "So I take it she's asleep now?"

"Yes. Need some help."

"Sure." Mac noticed the change in Harms mood. "What's wrong?"

"Rosie told me what she asked Santa for."

"Please tell me we got it!"

Harm blinked away the tears from his eyes. "We got it. She asked for me. All she wanted is her dada."

Mac walked over and wrapped her arms around Harms waist. He buried his head in the nook of her neck. She gently ran her hand through his hair. Only stoping briefly on his side burns. She took note of the little bit of gray starting to come through. She just let him sob for a while. When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes.

"How could I have gone my whole life without you and our baby?"

"There's a time and a place for everything, this is our time now.Fate knew when it would be right for us."

"I guess so." Harm glanced over at the tree.

"What else did our girl ask for?"

"A teddy bear, but I had to convince her to ask for something else."

"Well it a good thing I let you talk me into that big one we got her."

"Hey every kid loves a big teddy bear."

They continued to place the presents under the tree. After they had finished they both stood back and looked it over.

"You know Harm this is going to be the best Christmas in a long time. Just the three of us."

Harm kissed Mac's head. "Yes just the three of us."

Mac pulled away and headed up too their bedroom, she pulled out her red short night gown. Harm went about turning off the lights . When he finished he made his way up to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Mac sitting in the middle of the bed in her red gown holding a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas XO".

"Merry Christmas Mrs Rabb." Harm said as he walked over towards the bed. "You know what red does to me."

"I've got a pretty good idea,based on past events." She watched as he moved closer.His hands toyed with the hem of her gown. She leaned in closer to his ear. "Well what are you waiting for. Unwrap your gift."

With those words he pulled up her gown, lifting it over her head. His eyes got wide as took in her body.

"Still like what you see XO?"

"You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Well why don't you come here and show me." Mac reached and pulled Harm down on top of her. She opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He started placing sweet kisses on her neck making her moan. "Oh XO, I think you need to bring your F18 in for a landing."

Harm raised up, looking deep into her eyes. "Ready so soon.."

"I'm always ready for you, you've spoiled me for any other man ever."

With that Harm quickly shed his boxers and shirt. Slowly gliding his self in to her dripping wet core. He softly moaned as he felt how wet she was already for him. He moaned harder when she clinched around him calming him as hers. Once again staking her claim to him.

He let her set the pace of their love making. Tonight she wanted him soft and gentle. They came together just like they had done before. No matter how old he got, he knew he would never get enough of her. After a while he released into her. He watched as her eyes glistened. "Oh XO..."

"Yes Mrs Rabb..."

"Perfect landing.."

"Did I hit the 3 wire?"

"A perfect trap."

He started to roll off of her. But she just tightened her legs around him. "I'm not ready release you yet."

"And I don't want you to. But what about..." It was at that moment Harm looked over and saw a very sleepy Rosie standing beside the bed. She looked very confused.

"Mama? Dada?"

Mac grabbed the sheet and covered them fast, and Harm rolled off of Mac just as fast. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I wanted my Christmas Present!"

"You want your teddy bear?"

"No I want my dada.." Harm felt tears come in his eyes. "Okay sweet angel. Just give dada a minute. Why don't you go back to room for just a moment."

Rosie looked liked she wanted to cry. "You don't love me dada?"

"Oh Sweetpea I love you more than anything."

"Why send me away?" Harm didn't know how to explain to his baby his current state. But Mac came to his aid, she had managed to grab her night gown and get it on.

"Rosie sweetheart why don't you come over here to mama's side of the bed."

"But I want dada."

"I know baby. But for just a minute come here. Look what I've got." Mac held up her candy cane from earlier. Rosie saw it and went over to her mommy. This gave Harm enough time to grab his boxers and get them back on.

Mac lifted her onto the bed. And Rosie crawled up between her parents. "Can I open?"

"No not yet. But if we ask dada really really nicely he might make us hot coco." They both looked at Harm.

"Now how can I say no to these eyes." Harm got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to make hot coco.

In the meantime Mac took Rosie in her arms. She rubbed her head. "You really are my daughter. Cause we both asked Santa for your Dada for Christmas." Rosie looked up at her mommy.

"Dada is my present..."

Mac laughed. "Oh sweetheart I've been asking Santa for your dada for years." With that both of them sat waiting on their Christmas present to come back with their hot coco.

A/N I think this is a good place to end this. But if you would like more, just ask and I'll see what I can come up with...


	2. Chapter2

**A/N Okay I've decided that I will add this last chapter to this. **

**Same night **

**Harm and Mac's Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

After Harm made the hot cocoa for his girls. He snuggled back in bed with them. He watched as they drank the warm liquid. Smiling as he committed this moment to his memory.

Once they had finished Harm took their mugs back down to the kitchen. He glanced over at the tree. Than walked back upstairs, he climbed back into bed and wrapped his girls in his arms.

A few hours later Harm woke up, he glanced over at his wife and daughter. They were both sound asleep. He snuck out of bed and headed back out to livingroom. He glanced over at the tree as he pasted it by.

He made his way over to the window, just looking out at the little bit of traffic on the road. He shivered slightly remembering how the apartment could get cold at times. He turned and started to head over to the thermostat. That's when he saw him,his father was standing in front of him as clear as day.

"Dad?"

"How are you little Harm?"

"Dad, it's been a while."

"I know son."

"Dad I "

"Don't really know what to say. Or what you want to ask?"

"I tried to live my life like you would've have wanted me too."

"Harm, I never wanted you to be like me. I wanted you to be your own man. Find a good woman have a family."

"Like you did?"

"I loved your mother."

"But that didn't stop you from cheating on her. And that scared me, it made me think I was more like you than I wanted to admit. And that almost cost me the love of my life and our daughter. And tonight when she told me all she wanted for Christmas was me. I once again felt like I did when you went missing on Christmas Eve."

"Harm I'm not perfect, I'm human. I made mistakes. But I always loved you and your mother."

"And I love Sarah and Rosie."

"I know you do son. Now stop looking to the past and look to the future. Your future is up in the that bed. Go be with them. Oh and tell Sarah to look after my granddaughter."

Harm Sr vanished just as quickly as he appeared. Harm just stood in place and looked at the now empty apartment. He wasn't sure if any of that had been real or just in his mind. He shook his head and made his way back up to the bedroom.

He just stood and watched his girls sleeping. He laid back down next to them. Snuggling up to them as close as he could.

Mac felt the bed shift, she woke up and noticed that Harm had moved closer to them. She opened her eyes and met his blue ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just got up and adjusted the heat."

"Your not fooling me. I sense a change in you."

"It's nothing really. Go back to sleep."

Mac shifted and propped herself up on her elbow. "Alright XO talk to me."

"Mac..."

"So we're back to Mac? Not Sarah?"

"I don't even know if he was real or just in my head."

"You saw your dad? Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did it make you feel better or worse?"

"I'm not sure, I don't feel worse. I guess I'm never going to really get over loosing him the way that I did. And that scares me. It scares me that I'm the end his fate could be mine"

"You mean dyeing on Christmas Eve?"

"I mean the whole thing, he cheated on mom, he died and left us. Sarah I don't want that for us. I can't put you and Rosie threw that. I love you both too much. And tonight my baby girl told me all she wants is me. That scares me. It scares me that I could leave you both."

Mac got up and went around to Harms side of the bed. She motioned for him to scoot over. He did and she crawled in next to him. Taking him in her arms. She kissed his chest. "I know your scared but if I've relearned anything, it's that Harmon Rabb doesn't break a promise. You promised to love both of us. And you will

not willingly do anything to jeopardize that.i know that in my heart."

Harm took a deep breath. "I know your right, it's just this night.."

"I know it's hard on you. Brings up the past."

"You know dad told me to stop looking to the past and start looking to the future."

"He's right."

"I know he is. And that's what I'm going to do. No more looking back, only forward."

They started to try and go back to sleep,when Rosie woke up. She looked over at her mommy and daddy.

"Santa come dada?"

"He might have. You want to go look?"

She thought for a minute, "No , sleepy." She went and laid her little head on Harm's chest, going back to sleep.Mac did the same thing as her daughter did. Harm smiled once again. Knowing in his heart that he had been given the best gift of all. Mac and their baby girl.


End file.
